Code Lyoko: Uprising
by Roxsoutloud
Summary: AU High school, the worst hell anyone can live in. Unbelievable people, horrible teachers, crazy parties, and unwanted romances can be found in just about everywhere along the long hallways of Kadic Academy. It also doesn't help that a certain computer virus just happens to want to take over the world and kill them all. "Well, crap."- Odd Della Robbia
1. Prologue: Blissfully Unaware

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of their characters.**

**Because I felt the need to rewrite the story. I know this isn't how the gang first met, but for this story to be what it is, I have to change the past. I made Odin, Odd's real name only because while Odd might actually be considered a real name, it didn't seem right with how I was writing the story. I know you all aren't stupid and can read the titles of stories but I like headings, so... yeah.**

******Also cover image belongs to rrrui, this is the first drawing of Aelita that this person has ever done. It is amazing just saying. Check out devaintart to see more of this artist's stuff.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Code Lyoko: Uprising- A Code Lyoko Story**

**Prologue- Blissfully Unaware**

**"There must be a happy medium somewhere between being totally informed and blissfully unaware."**

**- Doug Larson**

* * *

**Fall: Mid-First Semester**

**Wednesday, October 31st, 2013**

**Events: Halloween**

**Country: France**

**Time: 12:00 a.m**

**...**

"Get ready everyone."

We slowly stepped into the scanners, unaware of what would happen to us.

_Transfer_

A strange wind blew my long hair everywhere. The messy, flapping of my golden curls was too much for me. I closed my eyes unaware of the memories that would be created soon after.

_Scanner_

I felt a bright light surround me. Even with my eyes closed I felt as if the glow was blinding me. Afraid and worried, I let the light do as it pleased; unaware of the friendship that would grow.

_Visualization_

...

"Hello. My name is Maya."

"You don't look like a Maya."

"But it's a pretty name, right?"

"Yeah I guess, but don't you feel like something is missing?"

I saw the small smile she gave, suddenly I realized what she was. Not a computer program, an angel. Even with the sweet smile, sadness shined in her emerald green eyes.

"Always."

There was silence.

Back like dawn, she smiled brightly. "Enough about me, who are you?" I looked at her with bright eyes, unaware of the love that would soon grow in my heart.

My name is Odin Riley Della Robbia

"Call me Odd."

"Ok then, Odd. We've got a mission to do." There the fearsome four first formed. There we first fought Xana. There we experienced our first victory.

A lot of firsts happened that day.

...

"You were right." I turned toward the girl, shocked at her words. She looked up. "Jeremie, my name isn't Maya."

"What is it?" Both Einstein (the newest of clever nicknames I created) and I questioned together.

A soft smile formed. "Aelita." Just like a princess...

"Ok then, _Aelita_. Or may I call you Princess?" I bowed.

She was confused, but only for just a minute. "But of course, Sir Odd." She would become my closest friend. Ulrich had problems of his own. He couldn't take care of me all on his own. Nobody could.

Transfer, scanner, visualization. Words I soon became very familiar with, as my life suddenly revolved around the ability of one person being able to say those simple phrases. Of one person taking me to the very place that shaped not only my life but also who I was as a person.

* * *

_The feeling of running the beautiful machine known as my body was amazing. There was nothing like it. Almost nothing could compare to how good it felt._

_Almost._

_I looked at the kids, slapping their palms against one another and jumping for joy. Poor souls. If only they knew. They weren't going to win the war._

_This time, I swear on it._

_I felt my mark grow larger as the anger consumed me. I won't go back, I'll never go back there again. I refuse to sleep any longer._

_I am Xana._

_And I won't lose. Not again. Not EVER again. My visual focused onto the pinkette, safely entering her tower._

_And especially not to you, Hopper._

* * *

_Who are we?_

Many say Lyoko Warriors. I say normal kids, just trying to live their lives.

_And my name? Again?_

I will say it only once more. My name is Odin Riley Della Robbia

Code:

Lyoko

_And this right here?_

Just the story of how we saved the world.

Of course we were, also, unaware of that.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1: Forest Green and Summertimes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of their characters.**

**The first official chapter of this story is now up. Unlike the prologue, this chapter will be written in 3rd POV instead of what I did with Odd, then Xana (and back to Odd), narrating the story.**

**Also anything written in Italics is thoughts and if they have quotations around the "Italics" then that means someone is thinking of the things that were said to them (meaning in the past).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Code Lyoko: Uprising- A Code Lyoko Story**

**Chapter 1- Forest Green and Summertimes**

**"Get excited and enthusiastic about your own dream. This excitement is like a forest fire - you can smell it, taste it, and see it from a mile away."**

**- Denis Waitley**

* * *

**Summer: End of Second Semester**

**Thursday, June 13th, 2013**

**Events: Teachers v.s. Kadic Boys A, Soccer Game**

**Country: France**

**Time: 11:49 a.m**

**...**

The green of the forests just outside of Kadic Academy only made Aelita want to enjoy the weather even more than before.

At that moment, Aelita found herself leaning back in her chair. Knowing that doing that sort of thing was dangerous, Aelita usually tried her best to avoid tilting anything she sat on. But this time was a bit different.

Aelita had taken safety precautions (though not very good ones) and anyone walking into the classroom would notice that Aelita's chair was propped carefully on Odd's desk. And it wasn't like the class had anything better to do. Yep, that's right. The only reason Aelita did what she was doing was because she was simply, BORED.

Ms. Hertz, their idiotic science teacher, had prepared nothing for them to learn today in science, meaning she had nothing to teach them. This of course led to kids running amuck while the lonely teacher watched her porn.

_Disgusting woman._ Aelita couldn't help but set her chair back down as she watched Ms. Hertz breathe heavily. The truth was Aelita didn't really understand what Ms. Hertz was doing but the way she had seen the others react told her it was bad. _How no one has noticed though, is beyond me._

Suddenly a whisper interrupted her thoughts. "And she wonders why she isn't married?"

Aelita turned her chair to face her lovable, goofball of a friend, Odd Della Robbia. With a small frown on her face, Aelita could only harshly respond, "After what she did to you and Ulrich, I wonder how she's still employed?"

Odd went dark and shivered as he remembered the horrifying event. It was all it took for Aelita to not shiver as well. The two decided not to go into detail on the conversation as Odd went back into his book, and Aelita, her thinking.

_Wait... Book? Odd Della Robbia? In the same sentence?_ Aelita quickly shifted her gaze back to the golden blonde boy.

Truthfully, it was a dictionary that he was reading. Odd, while already fluent in both French and English, wished to learn how to speak Italian like his mother. The topic of Odd's relatives was severely complicated, Odd having family from his father's side, who were basically an all American dream team, and his mother's side, an original Italy legacy, so old that there were no records to stating the first members of the Della family. Learning Italian was just a way to become closer to his mother and all of his aunts, uncles, cousins, and both his grandmother and grandfather.

Despite that, if the book was good enough, Odd would prove to be an excellent reader. To the point where he wouldn't stop reading till he was finished the whole series even. And if the book was good enough, that entire series could go by in a week, at the very most. But that was besides the point.

Aelita, turned back around, deciding to instead, ponder why they had a half-day today when there should have either been a full day or no classes all together.

Due to the information she heard, from Odd of course, today the children enrolled in Kadic were only suppose to have half a day of classes. Now, she was told that this "half-day" was because the school felt that they could have most of the kids packing up their things while the rest prepared for the soccer game.

_"Man this school gets stupider every year?"_ She recalled Odd saying.

_"Stupider?"_

_"Shhh, Princess. Don't question my genius."_ Aelita almost found herself laughing right then and there at the hilarious memory but stopped herself. She couldn't make too much noise or else the Psycho would notice.

Then she realized they never really finished the conversation. "Hey Odd, why is the school stupid for the idea of half a day?"

"Well, remember when I told you that the half day was meant for packing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what were you planning to do after lunch and before the game started?"

Aelita blushed. She focused her gaze on her sandy blonde, four eyed boy boyfriend. "Ummm, well Jeremie said he would take me out..."

When Jeremie agreed to take her out on a movie of her choice before the game, Aelita was excited. _I mean really, when does Jeremie take me to do things I want?_

Aelita was very happy when Jeremie finally had the guts to ask her out. Ecstatic even. She had been waiting for forever for the moments she could have with him once the were officially a couple. And after the first few weeks, the days lived up to her thoughts. Then Xana decided to push the gang to their limits.

While attacking less than usual, Xana brought more force onto every new plot he had placed upon the kids. Suddenly, stopping Xana was causing everyone's endurance to be put to the test. It seemed the longer he waited, the more difficult it became to stop him. That meant that everyone had to work harder than ever. Including Jeremie. Aelita almost let out a sigh before holding it back in. It seemed as if Xana hung out with her boyfriend more than she did.

Odd frowned just a bit before continuing on, bringing Aelita back into the current conversation. "See my point. This day is for packing but all everyone does is goof around..." He gave his usual smirk before stating the obvious. "Something I also plan on doing."

Aelita just shook her head in disbelief and asked to sit on his desk. She explained that leaning her chair was a bit uncomfortable and it would be safer just sitting on Odd's desk. Honestly, she knew that Odd would have agreed either way.

Aelita tried but found that Odd's desk was too high for her to just jump on. She gave him a nod in thanks when Odd clutched her sides and lifted her onto the desk. His hands lingered a bit, but she didn't notice. The tingling from her sides faded as she faced toward the forest beneath her.

They were such a beautiful green mess, trees all around, bushes placed anywhere they pleased. Several trees in her view had long vines crawling up the sides. The tall Oaks and Maples seemed to tower over all, even Kadic's Science Complex, which Aelita happened to be in. She always looked to the forest, Odd said it was an obsession. It didn't bother her though, Aelita kind of thought she was obsessed, too. It wasn't her fault though. She learned long ago that the mysterious place seemed to know more about her than she did it.

As she looked onward, Aelita couldn't help but feel as if something was talking to her. She subconsciously touched the side of her left eye. knowing how the woods below reflected them well, a deep forest green. She felt a soft smile cross her face.

Summer has come to the beautiful country of France and Aelita couldn't wait to enjoy it.

* * *

**Just imagine that all the people I just described... are actually that way. This is going to happen a lot, me just changing characters.**

**What is up with Xana? Why is Aelita so into the forest? And what the frick did Ms. Hertz do to Odd and Ulrich?**

**I don't know... I haven't written it yet.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
